Other attempts to obtain paving with ecological properties are well known in the art; these consist of absorbing or degrading part of the polluting elements or compounds found in the environment, such as, for example, gases from the combustion engines of motor vehicles, through the surface of the paving.
However, it has been observed that said known paving has a high cost which has a negative influence on the decision to use this paving or not, despite providing an advantageous ecological aspect, due to the cost of the raw materials needed to obtain the paving.
Furthermore, the applicant is unaware of the existence of a stone which possesses the characteristics described in this specification, and particularly, which uses materials that are pre-used and used again later, which we will call recycling or recycled materials.